The Mount Desert Island Biological Laboratory (Salisbury Cove, ME) and The Jackson Laboratory (Bar Harbor, ME) propose the 2009 Mount Desert Island Stem Cell Symposium, 'Reprogramming and Epigenetics', to be held at the Mount Desert Island Biological Laboratory, August 7 - 8, 2009. The Mount Desert Island Stem Cell Symposium will focus on recent advances in stem cell research-specifically, the role of epigenetic factors in stem cell development and differentiation and recent research advances in nuclear reprogramming. The conference will engage the research strengths of MDIBL and TJL by emphasizing comparative stem cell research in human, mouse, fish, and invertebrates, a programmatic approach unique to this meeting. The Organizing Committee, comprised of national leaders in biomedical and stem cell research, has developed the program of this symposium to address topical issues important to the stem cell research community. The specific aims of the 2009 symposium are: 1.) Present and discuss new research on the role of epigenetics and the use of nuclear reprogramming in the generation and differentiation of stem cells;2.) Present and discuss new research in which comparative models (mouse, zebrafish, worm, fly, and yeast) are utilized to study epigenetic regulation and reprogramming;and 3.) Provide substantial opportunities for interaction between trainees, investigators new to stem cell research, and investigators well-established in this research area. Scientific sessions will include platform presentations, a poster session, and a keynote address open to the general public. (End of Abstract)